retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
1988
The following media in this list is from 1988. Movies Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies 1986vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Walt Disney Home Video Dumbo 1985.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1991 VHS) Marypoppins 1989.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1990 VHS) Swordinthestone 1986.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1991 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1986.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1991 VHS) Cinderella 1988.jpg|Cinderella (October 4)|link=Cinderella (1988 VHS) Sing-Along Songs Dsas zipadeedoodah.jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas heighho.jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas barenecessities.jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas youcanfly.jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas christmas.jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs PC Software Microsoft dos4x.gif|MS-DOS 4.0|link=MS-DOS Windows21.gif|Windows 2.1|link=Windows 2.0 Television Broadcast syndication Mylittlepony 1986tv.jpg|My Little Pony 'n Friends|link=My Little Pony jeopardy_1988.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1983.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Kidsongstvshow_1987.png|The Kidsongs TV Show|link=Kidsongs ABC Fullhouse_1987.png|Full House|link=Full House Newadventuresofwinniethepooh.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh NBC Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies (October 23)|link=The Goonies CBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (February 24)|link=The Wizard of Oz Garfieldandfriends.jpg|Garfield and Friends (September 17)|link=Garfield and Friends Starwars vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (November 23)|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope The Disney Channel Grinch title.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat Pontoffelpock title.jpg|Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? Grinchnight title.jpg|Halloween is Grinch Night Home video Kidsongs Kidsongs oldmacdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs teachtheworldtosing.png|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Kidsongs goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight Kidsongs carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains, and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs singoutamerica.jpg|Sing Out, America!|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy Kidsongs daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs worldofsports.jpg|The Wonderful World of Sports|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball Kidsongs dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Barney & the Backyard Gang Backyardshow.jpg|The Backyard Show|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show Video Games Mario/Donkey Kong Duckhunt.gif|Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt|link=Super Mario Bros. Smb2.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 2|link=Super Mario Bros. 2 Smb3 japanese.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Super Mario Bros. 3 Logos of 1988 Universal (1971).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (1975).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television MCA Home Video (1983).jpg|MCA Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Paramount (1987).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount Television (1987).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Paramount Home Video (1988).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment CIC Video (1986).jpg|CIC Video Warner Bros. Pictures (1984).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (1984).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1986-A).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1984).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Columbia Pictures Television (1988).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Tristar Television (1986).jpg|TriStar Television RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video (1986).jpg|RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment RCA Columbia Pictures International Video (1982).jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Television Fox (1981).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television CBS-FOX Video (1984).jpg|CBS/FOX Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1985).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Classics (1988).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Merv Griffin Enterprises (1988).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1985).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld DiC (1987).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions The Lyons Group (1988).jpg|The Lyons Group|link=HiT Entertainment PBS (1984).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel CC 1987.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning NCI 1980.png|National Captioning Institute Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Sega-master-system-logo.jpg|Sega Master System|link=Sega Master System Category:Timeline